Enchanted Love
by Serena Kyoko Kou
Summary: When Syaoran confessed to me through a story I had no idea that he was talking about me. And when I did I was speechless,I finally realised that I loved him too and I hope my confession isn't too late! THIS IS A TRUE REAL LIFE STORY! SakuraXSyaoran


_**Enchanted Love**_

_**This is actually a real life story! I wrote this for my best friend Sara since it's her love story and all. The only thing that's not real are the settings.**_

_**Sakura=Sara**_

_**Syaoran=Kane (Sara's boyfriend)**_

_**Tomoyo=Me**_

_Sakura's POV_

It was the start of lunch break and Syaoran asked me to eat lunch with him alone, I was really surprised we were friends and all but he never liked being alone with me because there's always this awkward silence. I sat on the blanket under the full bloomed cherry blossoms waiting for him. When he finally came and sat down I asked him why he called me here, he didn't really answer my question but told me a story instead.

"Well there was this guy, who knew a girl and he really like her she was pretty, funny and amazing .And she made him laugh a lot and he always liked it when they got to sit beside each other he thought her eyes were really pretty too. He wants to tell her how he felt but he's kind of too shy to." Syaoran said that while looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Well maybe this guy needs to tell her exactly how he felt about her. Summon up all his courage and tell her and I bet she'll fell in love with him too." I said with a smile on my face.

"He was in love with her deeply but she has yet to know…. I love you Sakura." Syaoran said gently but I noticed a tiny blush on his face.

I was so glad that the bell to end the lunch break just rang because I swear that I have no idea what to say I was speechless. And my racing heart wouldn't come down even if it's just for a little bit because know I'm way more aware of his presence since he sat right behind me. When the bell ringed the signal that school was over and it was time to go home I was so afraid that I'd have to walk home with Syaoran because we walk the same way home of course Tomoyo was there too but once we got out of school there's a car picking her up. Then that means that I'll have to be alone with Syaoran! When Tomoyo left us he asked me the question that I was most afraid of to answer.

"Sakura, will you go out with me?" He asked. I could feel my heart pounding like crazy and my mind messed up trying to think of a reply that I won't regret after I said it. I know that I love him that why my heart is racing but I'm too embarrassed to say it to him! So in the end I decided that I'll do what he did, make up a story to tell him my feelings and it'll also answer his question too!

"Syaoran I'll answer your confession just like how you told me, I'll put it into a story." I said while trying to make up a story on the spot and trust me it's not easy you know! When I saw him nod and waited for and to continue I took a deep breath and started telling my story.

"Well there was this girl who was in love with this guy. And she thought he was the sweetest and cutest guy she has ever met and she loved joking around with him. She loved it when they were together in class and he was so nice and smart they both played the trumpet but the guy was way better at it than the girl. She wants to tell him that she's in love with him no matter what happens but she's too shy to. Now that he told her that he loves her and she loves him back. So that meanings that they are finally going out!" I told him with a gentile smile but I really did wonder if he understood it. But when I saw his beating red face I thought that he was even cuter than ever before. After I got into my bedroom I jumped on to my bed with my face buried into the fluffy pillow thinking about all the things that happened today. I wondered all night long what would happen tomorrow now that we're finally dating.

_Five Days Later (Sakura's POV)_

I was rushing to school like I always had these past couple day all because of the dream I had and it keeps repeating itself! But it actually it did happen and I can't believe Syaoran actually confessed to me! It's making me nervous just thinking about it and I can't be around him for too long because it feels like my heart will burst. I can't even look him in the eye because then I'll turn so red like a tomato! And it's so embarrassing! He actually told a story to confess his feelings for me! And I replied to his confession the same way! But he stopped talking to me whenever he sees me he turns around and walks away. I hope it's because he's too nervous to talk to me and not because he's ignoring me! But the sad thing is it's not really much different from when we were just friends.

_Saturday Morning- Going to Tomoyo's House (Sakura's POV)_

Tomoyo invited me to her house for the first time and I'm walking around this brick wall for over 30 minutes for sure. I feel so stupid I mean come on she even drew me a map and I still can't find her house! She's an amazing artist by the way! Finally when I found the gate I looked inside, it wasn't a normal house! It's actually a mansion and the brick wall that I've been walking around is actually the wall surround this mansion! When I got inside the gates, I'm amazed it's enormous I knew that she's rich but I never knew she's THAT rich! There's an enormous, elegant, white house in the middle of all this area filled with balconies and giant windows! Beside it is rose gardens and a couple ponds with water lilies in it and in the middle before the mansion is a water fountain and behind it is ten rose arches then after the rose arch is finally the mansion. Tomoyo came out to greet me and then she led me to her bedroom on the way there I heard a girl call Tomoyo.

"My lady." The maid said as she walked towards as.

"My lady?" I questioned looking at Tomoyo.

"Where shall I bring the tea?" The maid asked politely.

"Two cups to my room please." Tomoyo told her and then continue to lead me away. When we finally got to her room it's amazing! It's three times bigger than my living! And on the wall on the opposite side of the door are huge windows from the wooden floor all the wall to the ceiling! The ceiling is defiantly over 15 feet! You could see the lake she has in her backyard that has a deck on it with a picnic table and it's surrounded by water lilies!

"Sakura-chan tell me what's wrong I know you're troubled by something because I'm your best friend. Let me guess is it about Syaoran?" Tomoyo asks me and winked at the last part.

"Well… Yeah it is about him." I said blushing madly.

"Well what about him I know you two are dating and all." Tomoyo said as a tried to calm myself down.

"I really want him to talk to me more! We sat beside each other in some classes and he just stays quiet the whole time!" I complained to her.

"Well just start talking about something random. I can't really give you good advice on these things because I don't talk to guys that much. And I only to guys when they talk to me first or it's just because they're easy to talk to and keeps the conversation going." She told me; well it is true that she hardly ever talks to guys.

"Whenever we chat it's only on Facebook and there's pretty much only "hi", "hey", "why weren't you here today", "I was sick", "I hope you'll feel better soon", "thanks" and that's it. And these past few days he hasn't been online I was waiting for him to be online all day!" I told her how bad our relationship is going so far.

"Well then message him so that he could see it when he goes online!" She gave me some advice.

"I want to chat with him not just messaging him!" I kept on complaining to her but I know that she doesn't really care if a complained to her because we've been friends for so long.

"Oh dear." She said and you could see the big sweat drop on her head.

"Oh yeah the best thing ever was that he hugged me!" I started spazzing.

"Huh? He did" She asked me curiously.

"When he embraced me so tightly I felt like I about to faint, and I could hear the beating of our hearts overlap with each other and becomes one. It makes me want to know more about him." I answered in a romantic voice and with hearts in my eyes.

"You guys haven't hold hands yet right?" She asked.

"Well… No." I said looking down on my lap embarrassed.

"Well why don't you walk with him hand in hand back home." She winked at me when she gave me some advice and she knew I was gonna blush deeper and of course I did.

"Okay… I'll give it a try." I answered trying to be confident.

_Monday After School (Sakura's POV)_

'When can I hold his hand?' I thought to myself as I walked beside Syaoran .

"Hold… Hand…" I mumbled but I didn't realize that I said out my thoughts but I snapped out of my thoughts when Syaoran held my hand tightly as we walked down the street. All I could do was stare down at the floor looking like a cherry. I felt the warmth of his hand slowly gets transferred to mine. Both my palm and my fingertips are hot with his heat it is as if there is electricity running through them. His large hand held mine, and a sweet heat crept onto my hand from where we touched. As our fingers entwined, I felt like snow being engulfed in the spring sun, as if our temperatures slowly melted into each other. Hand in hand… It was such a simple act, and yet, the warmth felt as if it ran through the palms of my hands and penetrated the deepest part in my heart.

When I got home I kept thinking that the graduation is a couple days from now and that I hope that Syaoran is going to ask me to slow dance him. That would be totally amazing!

_Graduation Dance (Sakura's POV)_

I'm wearing a light green fluffy prom dress that has a sweetheart neckline with a folded, slightly darker green, empire waist belt that has emeralds shaped into small flowers than into a big cherry blossom design on the right side of the belt. All the fabric in real silk and over the dress is double a see through layer except for the belt. And on the see through layers is covered in sparking green designs. It's a couple inches above my knees. It so cute and pretty! I'm so glad Tomoyo made it for me!

When I saw Syaoran I almost fainted. He looks so hot wearing that black tuxedo with a dark green polo shirt inside, and with a forest green tie that has sliver strips on it.

When our eyes met it felt like magic, and when he's walking through the crowd, people magically make a path for him to come straight towards me. All of a sudden my favorite slow song came on, it was "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars. When he's right in front of me the first thing he says is.

"Princess may I have a dance." Syaoran said and bowed while holding out his hand to me.

"Of course." I answered shyly I'm REALLY surprised that Syaoran would be able to ask me to dance with him like that!

When we started to dance to the song he gently put both of his hands on my hips and puts his head on the top of mine. I hesitate at first, but eventually I wrapped my slender arms around his neck. I put my head against his chest I can hear his pounding heartbeat, while my own is pounding so hard I feel like it'll burst through my chest. It felt like our heart beat started to overlap with each other and become one.

"Sakura I really love you." He said it so sincerely that it made my heart race even more than before as I looked at into his memorizing chocolate brown orbs.

"I love you too, Syaoran" I stood on my tiptoe and whispered into his ear in a really sweet and sincere voice. I looked up at him and slowly closed my eyes, giving it as a sign for him to kiss me. I can hear the tender breathing of both him and me even so it's enough to tell me that he's drawing close and he's about to kiss me on the lips. When his lips touched mine I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore and that I would melt in his strong arms. The sensation is amazing it felt like an electric current running through your whole body. It's sweet, tender and it took mine breath away. And it felt like you were in your own little world with him and there's nothing around you any more, that's how amazing it was to have your first kiss.

'He's not my "knight in shining armor on a white horse" he's my "prince in shining armor on a white horse"!' I thought to myself as I hugged him tightly like I'm never going to let go.

_Tomoyo's POV_

"Aww! This is so sweet and the best thing is I caught EVERYTHING on my video!" I said holding on video camera while tapping them.

"Sakura I'm happy that you got the sweet ending you deserved." I said smiling at her even though she didn't know what I said. After that I went and slow danced with Eriol since he asked me and all.


End file.
